


by the way

by youknowyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Teasing, dancer wooyoung, enjoy sinners, inspired by wooyoung dry humping the stage in america, is this porn or is this a crack fic, purple haired wooyoung because that’s sexy, stripper wooyoung, tipsy reader, what’s the difference, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowyunho/pseuds/youknowyunho
Summary: He caught your eye at the strip club, the best thing you’d seen all night.But his performance for you doesn’t stop at the club.orstripper!wooyoung is a full-on tease and wants to dance for you.





	by the way

_Was this really all that necessary?_ You think to yourself. 

The music was so goddamn loud you could hardly even think to yourself, much less hear your friends next to you. It’s not that you didn’t enjoy a girls’ night out on the town, it was just that the men gyrating a bit too close to you kinda threw you for a loop.

You were nowhere NEAR drunk enough for this.  
Luckily, your friends kept them coming so a drink was always readily available. You’d been there about an hour already, having arrived around 11 or so. Probably wouldn’t leave until 4 and then you’d see a gaggle of girls trying their best to hail a taxi without falling off the sidewalk and onto their faces.

It wasn’t that these men weren’t some level of attractive, it was just that they were so intense about it that the attractiveness meter went all the way up to a hundred but then looped itself back around to zero.

Such was the way of the strip club.  
To you at least.

Bumping bass muffled one of your friends’ voices as she yelled, slurring into your ear, “weeee are gunna,, use the bathroooom, mkay?!!”

You nodded, knowing good and well they wouldn’t be back to your table (or wouldn’t be able to find the table…) for at least two hours. 

You sat alone, several feet from the stage: an illuminated platform with three poles, the floor covered in dollar bills, and a couple men currently sporting sparkly Speedos. Oh wait no, he turned around- it’s a G-string.

You really just wanted to laugh. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe you just had a problem. You laughed to yourself, a sound no one would even hear.

Several performances pass like a blur, all of them starting to look the same to you. At some point you might have somehow managed to doze off?? Alcohol always did make you a little sleepy. Not like the environment was absolutely stimulating to you either. 

A glance at your watch tells you it’s a little past midnight. Only a mere FOUR HOURS to go.

You forced yourself to down a shot, praying to God you wouldn’t die here.

Suddenly, a sound made your head shoot up from your dying cell phone.

It was the sound of silence.

Murmurs were heard across the room, everyone waiting for music and dancing to resume. But then the lights turned off. And the stage was illuminated. And music did begin to play. But no one was dancing except the one man on stage.

Everyone, including yourself, was fixated on the beautiful figure of a man covered in strategically placed lace. No more sparkles, no more fast-paced bumping bass. His chest was bare, glowing under the spotlights. His hair was a deep purple, framing his face gracefully. His ears were adorned with jewelry. The pants that he wore were nothing but ornate lace that tightly fit to his muscular legs, only a small black undergarment underneath. 

You set your drink down, intrigued.

The music was slower, but the bass still powerful. He walked to the beat, approaching a pole. The mysterious man began a show of acrobatic excellence, holding onto the pole with just one leg, or just one arm. An impressive but sensual show of strength.

His eye contact made its way across the fixated crowd. The performances tonight weren’t just sexy anymore- this was erotic.

His hips made their way to the floor, rolling slowly and then quickly. Damn, what an unbeatable stroke game.

Dancing to the rhythm, never missing a step, rolling his hips, moving back to the pole, licking his lips, running his hands through his hair, dry humping the floor or the pole or the air, reaching for his crotch- 

He jumped off the stage and in front of you.

Knock knock- it’s a lap dance. 

People started cheering and hollering. A smirk made its way across his face. He fucking knew he was sexy.

“Hey, princess. Like what you see?” he said lowly.

At this point, you were pretty buzzed. _Fuck itttttt doooo itttttt yessss daddyyyy,_ your mind said. I mean, the way he was looking… you probably would’ve done the same if you were sober.

“Shit, yeah I do,” you replied, looking into his eyes. He had such a sharp gaze. You were met with a wide smile as he lightly straddled your lap. He grinded on you, arms draped lazily over your shoulders.

 _Hands… where… put,_ is about all your mind could come up with. You decided on his waist. His waist was small and firm, a sheen layer of sweat travelling to your fingertips. 

For the next five minutes he grinded, twerked, and danced on you, the crowd cheering on the spectacle. Eventually it had to end, though you somewhat wished it wouldn’t. The last song in his part of the night came to an end and you waited for him to leave your personal bubble. However, he got even closer to you, whispering and panting into your ear.

“I don’t want to stop. Let’s continue somewhere else.”

You nodded. He grinned again.

“Follow me,” he said.

A voice in your head was saying _ohhh nononononononononono NO nO this is how you die, but the OTHER voice said, do it, pussy. The alcohol also said (slightly louder) DO IT, PUSSY._ The vote was 2-1. So you did it. You followed him. All the way to the door, past some knowing looks, outside of the club, to the parking lot, and into his car. At least you buckled your seatbelt.

Being outside of the club made some of your tipsy haze fade away.

“Where are we going?” you had to ask.

“My place. It’s not far from here.” He was still in his performance outfit, still lacking a shirt, and continuing to look absolutely gorgeous.

You didn’t want to wait. Adjusting yourself to face him, you began palming him with ease through the very minimal amount of fabric he was wearing. Catching him by surprise, he let out a startled moan. 

“Shit, babe, you can’t even wait the five minutes it takes to-” his sentence was cut short by his own moaning. The car began to speed up as you continued teasing him, but he never took his eyes off the road until you reached his place.

You sat back in your seat, admiring his little house.

“Nice place,” you said almost innocently.

He took the key out of the ignition before turning to face you.

“Get out,” he said in a low, demanding tone.

The trip up to the house was silent until you walked in, him shutting the door behind you.

Too busy taking in your surroundings, you were taken by surprise when he began kissing your neck from behind and firmly grabbing hold of one of your breasts. He turned you around to back you up against the front door to begin kissing the other side of your neck. Your breath became shaky as he took control.

Suddenly he stopped to speak into your ear, much like before.

“By the way… I’m Wooyoung.” 

And he instantly resumed running his mouth and tongue all over your neck without giving any regard to leaving marks. He didn’t care. And really, neither did you.

“Nice to… meet… you,” you said, gasping and laughing as he continued his ministrations.

He laughed against your neck, his hot breath continuing to turn you on. His hands roamed all over your body, squeezing here and there, with his mouth travelling from your neck and beginning to gravitate downwards.

“Shit babe, you can’t even wait until we actually make it to the bedroom?” you said, mildly snarky.

He stopped moving, looking up at you.

“So you wanna play, huh?” he replied.

Wooyoung picked you up in one swoop, yet another display of his strength. He led you across the house and _downstairs?_

Wooyoung flicked a light on. It was like a red room, but stripper-style. Outfits obviously for his performances hung on a rack, a pole mounted in the center of the room, and a sound system and TV mounted on the wall. Wooyoung set you down and pulled a chair from the corner of the room.

“Sit down.” 

You decided to do what you were told.

“Close your eyes. Don’t open until I say so.”

Still following orders, you closed your eyes. You flinched as something hit your eyelids. A blindfold. 

_Is this really gonna go down Fifty Shades of Gray style? What’s he gonna do? Is this how I die?_ Many thoughts flew through your head. This could go one of two ways. You could be killed or you could be dicked down real well. 

You were really really trying to stay positive.

A couple minutes went by in silence except for some rustling by Wooyoung. You flinched again as music began to play, a little more upbeat than his earlier song choice.

He returned to you, removing your blindfold.

“Keep your eyes closed, okay?”

“Okay.”

The music picked up and you felt his body making its way onto you. His hands began at your legs and travelled upwards until his arms draped over your shoulders again, a now familiar feeling. 

“You can open now.”

Wooyoung’s face was positioned a bit below yours as he stared up at you, wearing an expression full of desire. Black leather harnesses tightly wrapped all around his muscular body, his ass only covered by the tight black shorts he was also wearing. Your heart picked up at the sight, it was… downright filthy.

“Are you ready for the show?” he asked seductively.

“Yes. God, yes,” you replied eagerly.

Much as before, Wooyoung flawlessly and sexily moved to the music, but this time was more intimate. He grinded into you, got close to you. He would stare into your eyes, both of you knowing you didn’t have to stop. It was just you two.

He loved to show off. You could tell. 

The song ended yet again, and he just laid on the floor, panting. You let out a laugh and he soon joined in the laughter. You got up from your chair to approach his body, his chest heaving up and down. Looking down at him, he was still radiant. You came down to straddle him.

He sat up, both of your arousals threatening to build yet again. He grinded up into you once, and your breath hitched. You could already feel the size of him underneath you. 

You responded by rolling your hips and he let out a small groan.

“How long are you going to make me wait?” you whispered.

“Just a bit longer. I’ll give you what you want. But it’s your turn,” he said, starting to get up, forcing you to move. 

“My turn for what?”

He walked over to the chair and sat down.

“Your performance.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol sexy cliffhanger. he wants u to dance 4 him ;) but on the real wooyoung is such a tease and LOVES attention so this is what i envisioned. don’t worry, you’ll have the sex.


End file.
